This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer systems are generally employed in numerous configurations to provide a variety of computing functions. For example, computer systems may include personal computer systems (e.g., desktop and laptop computers), as well as, commercial systems (e.g., servers or industrial computers). Each of these systems may rely on a plurality of components interacting to provide reliable computing power and bandwidth. For instance, computer systems may employ a combination of processors, memory, input/output devices, disk drives, power supplies, fans, and the like to operate effectively. As the demand for computing power increases, these systems may be expanded to provide computing for a growing number of applications. Generally, expanding the systems may include the addition of more components (e.g., processors and memory) to provide additional computing power.
Although expanding the system with additional components may be feasible in some systems, it may not be desirable in others. For example, in server applications, the system may be limited by space constraints that reduce the ability to expand the physical size of the system. For example, a chassis that encloses the system may be designed to fit within a standard server rack with a given width (e.g., 19-28 inches) and depth (e.g., 24-42 inches). Accordingly, any additional components to the system may be designed into the available space and volume. Similarly, other products, such as consumer desktops, may be limited in size by consumer demand. For instance, users may desire a powerful computer system housed in a compact form factor. Thus, it may be desirable for a computer system to house an increasing number of components in a limited volume or space. Further, it may be desirable that the components remain accessible to enable a user or service technician to access components (e.g., memory) without exposing them to a high potential of damaging the components. Accordingly, it may desirable that computer systems include a compact form factor that enables access to the components.